A Friend In Need's A Friend Indeed
by CeliaTheThird
Summary: Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. ! EO mature content ! RaPe ScEnE WARNING: this is sick!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I am not a kind of person who loves violent stories and stuff. This just came to me in my dream after a whole day spent by reading SVU fictions. And I thought something good could come out of this. Even I, myself, don't know what to think about this story. So I don't know. Just tell me how you feel about this! _

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately.. _

_**Summary:** They have their own problems. But a horrible event effects Olivia's and Elliot's lifes and their relationship. Will they be there for eachother in good times and bad? _

_**Feedback:** Yes, please. Would be great! Just tell me what you think, good or bad, all are appreciated._

_Enjoy..._

**A FRIEND IN NEED'S A FRIEND INDEED by CeliaTheThird**

Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learn anything.

Chapter One SVU SQUAD ROOM THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 18 

**3:17 PM**

"Elliot, put yourself together!" Captain Cragen shouted as he pushed Detective Stabler out of the interrogation room.

Staring at his captain with furious eyes, Elliot Stabler ended up at the wall.

"And do not come back until you've learned to control your anger!"

With that Captain Cragen turned around to see Detective Much coming out of the room.

"I think we need to call an ambulance, Captain!" he informed.

"Ok, make the call and come back to the room John!" he replied as he walked back in the room.

Elliot just stayed there, his head between his hands. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and blew out a long sigh. Everything was coming at him and he got really tired. He had no idea how to stop this tide of emotions. Nothing seemed wrong in his life actually. A successful, good-looking cop, married with children... But there was something that **_felt_** wrong. Something that he couldn't confess, even to himself. His marriage wasn't going so well and this was causing him to be depressed and unhappy with himself.

"Elliot, what was that?" came the question from his partner Olivia Benson who was standing in front of him, her eyes focused on his face, "You were almost killing the suspect!"

"He's lying and you know it Olivia!" he exploded.

"Yes, I do. But that's not the way to get him talking, Elliot." She spoke with a soft voice and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. But he took a small step backwards and shoved both hands in his pockets distantly.

"Elliot, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"Leave me alone!" he said with no expression. His glassy eyes slowly turned away from her and he started marching away.

"Go see your wife and children!" she called behind him, causing him to stop and spin around to find himself eye to eye with his partner. His eyes were two balls of living fire.

"Don't tell me what to do, Olivia! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

That was loud and harsh. Then he simply left.

Olivia watched him go and called again,

"Give me a call when you feel like it!"

_**A friend is the one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.**_

OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT 

**THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 18**

**9:43 PM**

It was one of those boring nights. Nothing on tv, no book to read, no chocolate ice-cream to eat... Plus she was thinking of Elliot and how he had been acting like a jerk lately. So there was no way to change the pessimitic atmosphere in the small living room and to save the night anyway.

She grabbed the blanket from the couch and started to make her way to her bedroom to catch up some sleep. The moment she was passing by the front door, she heard the knocks on the door.

'_Knock...knock...'_ It was Elliot.

Excitedly she reached to the doorknob but she found herself on the floor, knocked down by the tough wooden door as the man outside had pushed it to her face. The room began spinning. The man walked in and shut the door behind him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet in the dark. She fought back and punched him in the face. He grabbed her by her arm and threw her to the floor again. Before she could get up he was on top of her, covering her mouth with one hand. She made one last attempt to free herself but had to give up when he took out his knife and put it to her throat.

"You have no choice but to do what i say!" he said with a wicked voice and slapped her.

With a quick move she slapped him back and slid herself off from under his grasp. Hopelessly she ran to her gun but he caught her before that and started punching her. He puched and punched her, again and again, until she lost her balance and fell down on the floor, her face covered in blood.

ELLIOT STABLER'S RESIDENCE 

**THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 18**

**10:00 PM**

He kept staring into the air as he sipped his beer in the large living room. The kids were soundly sleeping and Kathy on the other hand long time ago quit asking what the hell was with him. He was at a loss for something to do. No matter what he did, it wouldn't feel right that night. He set to think of his earlier outburst and felt the urge to see his partner immediately, talk to her, even apologize maybe. But beyond these, he felt something more, something he couldn't quite figure out, like her needing him... He rushed from his couch, grabbed his jacket and made his way to his car.

What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies.

**End Of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the feedback by which you encouraged me to write more.

**Feedback:** Yes, please. Would be great! Just tell me what you think, good or bad, all are appreciated.

**WARNING ! **YOU MAY FIND THIS CHAPTER PRETTY DISTURBING !

**A FRIEND IN NEED'S A FRIEND INDEED by CeliaTheThird**

_**Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learn anything.**_

**Chapter Two**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT**

**THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 18**

**10:03 PM**

The entire house kept spinning. She tried to grab the door frame as the man dragged her into her bedroom but she had no more strength, she only left bloody hand marks on the walls. She was a real mes, totally beaten up. Blood had covered her swollen black eyes, she couldn't see anything, let alone his face.

"Tell me who you are!" she moaned.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled.

"Let go of me!" she tried to release herself.

"You keep fighting me and I will slice that pretty neck of yours!"

And with that, the last thing she saw was one more punch and everything went black.

--

He left the room to search her apartment, opening drawers, cabinets and closets. He picked up her purse and put the things he wanted in it – the rent money she stashed in a kitchen drawer and some jewelery...

Meanwhile the pain in her head brought Olivia around. Her eyelids fluttered open and she grunted. She was horrified when she saw her wrists tied to the bed and started to squirm and twist. She let out a muffled scream of frustration and teror then lowered her head, tears dripped onto the sheet under her. When she tasted the vile gag in her mouth her stomach started to turn over. She swallowed the spit that had pooled in her mouth along with the bile in her throat. She forced herself not to vomit. By the time he dropped her purse by the door and walked to the bedroom.

Next moment, he was on top of her ripping of her clothes with his knife, until her sore, aching body was completely exposed. She squirmed when he accidentally cut her skin. It was an accident but it seemed like he pleased the reaction he got, so he continued pushing the knife against her and watched her bleed. She couldn't find enough energy to fight back, tears slowly streaming down her face, she simply gave in, and he simply kept cutting her until the sweet smelling white sheets finally turned into red.

She started and jerked against her bonds as he spread her legs open and forced his way into her. Deeper and deeper he drove into her until her was finally burried completely inside of her. His hands continued roaming over her body as he slowly raped her. He snacked them underneath her and took hold of her buttocks, pulling her up to meet him each time he thrust into her. She quitted trying to fight. She knew it was useless. She collapsed on the bed and laid limp as he used her.

Over and over he drove into her, causing the most awful pain she had ever experienced. He was thrusting with increasing speed and force. She whimpered in pain each time he impailed her. The rape had now turned brutal. His hands had moved under her shoulder blades and were now gasping her shoulders. He jerked her blood covered body down each time he drove viciously into her. The pain was nearly unbearable, she cried out in response.

Faster and harder he drove into her, grunting like an animal as the violence of the attack increased. Her brow was furrowed against the pain and she grouned with each thrust of his hips. He was pounding, pounding, pounding... She was sure he had split her in two. And then she heard him groan in her ear. She felt her stomach constrict and the bile rise in her throat again as he shot a long stream of thick, hot fluids into her body. He continued stroking her insides with more and more of his disgusting filth, until finally, drained and satiated, he collapsed on top of her.

Sobs wracked her as he laid on top of her, panting in her ear. She felt him slowly softening inside of her while she wept out her anguish. Then, with a grunt, he lifted himself off of her, pulling out of her as he did. She felt her blood leak out of her, running slowly between her buttocks. The pain, shame, humiliation and revulsion she felt were overpowering.

After zipping his pants back up, he cut the ties and dragged her off of her bed into the hallway.

"Let's take a shower now, love!" he whispered in her ear.

She had nothing left. She couldn't even stand properly. She simply collapsed into his arms and unwillingly let him drag her to the bathroom. He grabbed her by the hair and, showed her face in the mirror, bloody, and told her "Look how beautiful your are, love!"

She ground her teeth with anger, staring at his face through the mirror. He threw her into the tub. She ended up laying in it, blood draining from her body. He turned on the cold water and left her there, laying in the tub nearly unconscious and bleeding.

**OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT**

**THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 18**

**10:38 PM**

Elliot Stabler got close to his partner's apartment door and put his hand up to knock it. At the moment his hand touched the door it jerked open with a squeak. At first he just stood there with a puzzled expression but then he noticed the mess in the house and the blood marks on the floor and the walls. He felt blood rush to his head, his eyes grew wide. Automaticly his hand went to his gun and he stepped inside, whispering "oh no, god please, no!" under his breath.

**_Friendship isn't about being there when it's convenient. It's about being there when it's not!_**


End file.
